


My Love For You Flies High

by Chazene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - World War II, Aviation, Espionage, F/F, Krypton, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pilot Kara, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: Krypton is a small nation in Europe, protected by the Alps, but Nazis want in. Krypton has sone of the most valuable metal on Earth, Nth metal. They have quite skilled combatants and aviators, but their greatest protection is the Alps, and the commander of the miniscule airforce, Kara Zor-El. Kara and Lena meet in 1940 when Lex visits for negotiations. Kara can tell that Lena is no Nazi and wants to help her. Lena is able to stay in Krypton while Lex goes off to war, but lena doesn’t want to get Kara caught up in her dangerous life. But with time they fall in love. And they are in too deep to back out.  Kara, Lena, Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Brainy fight the Nazis in sabotage in this World War II aviator AU.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the texture I made that started all this.  
> https://chazene.tumblr.com/post/625890222074445824/soive-started-writing-a-supercorp-wwii-pilot-au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this happened. I was working on a fun Supergirl texture for an airplane in a video game I play, and I thought, 'Hey, this could be a good story.' 
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoy this World War II Au that I can't believe I've not written yet because of my obsession with aircraft of the era. I'll try to explain a bit of the history of some of the aircraft, and obviously a lot of history of the war itself and changing a bit of it as well. And I'll post a few pictures of the aircraft designs I've made.

There are many definitions of the word _freedom_. One could describe it as being released from bonds of incarceration and slavery. Another could say its unrestricted living, to do as you please. Freedom could describe Krypton for the time being, with it being one of the only countries not violated by the Nazis, for now. But Kara Danvers describes freedom as the feeling she gets whenever she’s in the air. It was sheer euphoria whenever she took the yoke and flew through the skies. There were no restrictions in the steel bodies she flew. All dimensions were open to her, free for her taking. No one could stop her when she was in the air.

Kara Zor-El Danvers was Krypton’s greatest aviator. She didn’t just fly the machines; she became one with them. She knew every part, every wire, every single section of every aircraft she flew, and she was a master of the controls. With what little air force Krypton had, Kara commanded it. Krypton didn’t have much in manufacturing, but their mountainous shield contained a valuable resource, Nth metal. And so while Krypton didn’t have much manufacturing, Kara used what they had to build and rebuild aircraft. Through the years, Kara had found many aircraft through the years, some even donated to her from various countries or aircraft companies just to see how Kara could push the aircraft to the limits. Many designers flocked to Krypton to see the aviator fly, and many would leave their aircraft as gratitude for Kara’s extensive knowledge about aviation and surveys about aircraft performance. And Kara would often rebuild those aircraft with Nth metal frames. The light metal was far stronger than steel and had significant cooling properties allowing aircraft to be pushed farther than what the developers intended. It made them faster, and stronger, more maneuverable, and Kara happier and happier the more she flew. The metal was almost gravity defying in its properties the ways Kara could push planes to their breaking point, and passing it.

And with all the time she spent in the air, only Alex could keep her grounded. Her sister, her best friend, her most trusted confidant. Together, they were unstoppable. While Kara commanded the skies, Alex conquered the ground. As general of Krypton’s army, Alex had been preparing for years for the inevitable invasion of what was to come.

Nazis were coming, Hitler already swarmed Europe, and Krypton was the only one left in his way. Krypton’s isolation in the steep mountains had protected it in the past, but Alex had been keeping a close eye on the madman when he rose to power in 1933, and Alex knew that Krypton’s mountainous shield would not stand against the strength Hitler has mustered in his armies. Alex had seven years to prepare and the only solution she had was to let it happen. Nazis left death and destruction in their wake, Alex didn’t want that for her home. She knew she trained her soldiers well, very well, and Kara could easily take over the skies, but how long can they keep that up? Krypton was a small, though prosperous nation, but they didn’t have the numbers to stand against the massive Nazi war machine. Alex had many long conversations and arguments with Kara, who would rather fight the fascist bastards, but Samantha Arias, their Prime Minister and Alex’s wife, agreed with her spouse., knowing that they would save lives by waiting. Alex didn’t think the Nazis could keep a large number of troops in Krypton, and when surrender talks begin, Sam won’t allow anyone to be taken the way they know will happen Europe. Alex had sent spies out to try to save as many people as they could and bring them back to Krypton before Hitler would start abducting those he thought inferior. Alex wished they could be saving more, but her army of spies was stretched thin as it is, and she couldn’t afford to send anyone else out. They had yet to make contact with any Allied forces, and America was still neglecting to enter to the war. Alex and Kara knew that when America entered, they’d have to work nonstop on their spy ring and sabotage of the Nazi war machine. They only thing they were waiting on now is when would the Nazis arrive. Everyone in Krypton knew it was coming, because the Nazis wanted only one thing from them, Nth metal.

They had many ways to sabotage the precious metal, ways they would fully exploit when they would be forced to give up their resources. Kara was still prepared to fight, her mentor Cat Grant agreed that they shouldn’t cower in fear to the Nazis. But Krypton couldn’t be lost. Krypton had made leaps and bounds in society, where everyone was accepted just for them. Judgement and systemic prejudice was a bygone era after Kara’s parents were killed. And while Kara’s parents weren’t against a more accepting society, they never had time to make the changes.

Kara’s parents were killed when she was just 4 years old in 1918, just before the end of The Great War. Kara still didn’t have a whole lot of closure on the manner of their death, but there was quite a bit of chaos after their deaths. At the time, Krypton was ruled by monarchy, and Kara’s parents were King and Queen, which meant Kara would have been ruler, but being only 4, she didn’t want that. She ended up living with Alex, her best friend and now sister. Krypton ended up with Cat Grant as their Prime Minister, and she ruled for 12 years until The Great Depression crippled the world, and Cat gave her power away. Alex’s wife took the reins of ruler and had two years left of her second term as Minister. But it was Cat’s rule that changed the society. There was almost no hatred for one another, no hatred other than for the hatred harbored for Hitler and his Nazi scum. But Cat’s laws allowed for leaps and bounds for all. Alex was now married to Sam, the secret girlfriend known only to Kara and Eliza for years, and when they came out, no one batted an eye. Despite what the world thought, no one cared that they were to women. Kara remembered an article about the wedding, it being the first lesbian wedding, as “It’s love, let lesbians love.” Kara came out a week later as pansexual, and one of her close friends Nia came out as transgender. It’s a miracle really to see the wonders a supporting government can have on the lives of LGBTQ. And Krypton never looked back. And they knew that a Nazi Occupation could spell disaster for their lives. J’onn had asked Cat Grant to return to politics. And while Cat wished for a fight, she saw the reason for surrender and keeping their citizens safe and so she aided him in developing a long-term strategy in defending Krypton and its citizens during the inevitable occupation.

And that day came on June 17th, 1940. They came in by the only ground transportation in and out of Krypton, a train. It was a massive train, over 50 cars long, the majority of which contained aircraft parts, followed by several cars with a catapult like system with running aircraft on it. The catapults launched the aircraft into the sky and the planes take a circling pattern above the keeping watch and protection for the inbound train and its passengers. Kara keeps her eyes on the aircraft, noting their design, a design Kara had never seen. Alex, who was standing with Sam and their daughter Ruby. Alex stood in front of Ruby in protection, and Kara was close by. But she’d rather be in the sky and testing the Nazi pilots. She had heard of the skill of many a Nazi aviator, and wished to put those tales to the test, but that was for a later time, as the train has come to a stop and armed soldiers exit. Kara had not seen photos of the Nazi soldiers but had heard terrible things from what Alex told her about the info her spies had gathered. Seeing it now didn’t help. The black uniforms screamed “I’m a shitty human being and I’m proud of it.” Kara is somewhat at ease that Krypton’s culture is unknown to the outside world. In fact all the world really knows about Krypton is the Nth metal, and that their King and Queen were killed before the end of the First World War. Kara knows the marriage of Alex and Sam are unknown to the Nazis, Nia’s identity is safe, and none know Kara’s sexuality.

16 soldiers armed with rifles exit and form a double line at the doors of the train as another group of people exit. In the front walks a tall man, adorned in another black uniform, wearing a hat with the Nazi Eagle on it. Next to him an older woman dressed similarly. She could see resemblance in their eyes. They were mother and son, easily. They were surrounded by other officers but that’s not what Kara’s eye. What caught Kara’s eye was a woman who stood behind the slew of Nazi uniforms. She was quite shorter than those around her, she wore no uniform, but a subtle maroon coat and pants. The woman’s hair fell cleanly past her shoulders and her eyes were a piercing green. Kara noticed that she wore no Nazi pins, nothing of the swastika, and she wondered just who she was to be brave enough to stand out like that. She has to be important enough to get away with it and Kara was intrigued. But she only paid her a moment’s notice as Sam stood in front of their supposed leader, surrounded by her own guards, extending her hand as a formality. The man stands at attention has raised his right arm high.

“Heil Hitler,” he shouts. Sam does not do the same.

“I am Samantha Arias, Minister of our humble nation.”

“Oberst Lex Luthor. I command the Fuhrer’s science division. I am here on his request to discuss resource trade with your nation.”

“You mean invasion,” Kara blurts out. Alex would try to and usually stop Kara’s habit of speaking her mind when not to, but she knew she would say the same thing and that Sam wasn’t far off. Lex takes the comment and turns to Kara.

“Not invasion,” he ‘corrects’, “you may see our presence as means to protect the fuhrer’s assests and interests. We know your humble nation is the only nation that Nth metal can be found. The Third Reich’s war machine has use of the metal and I am here to negotiate a trade.”

Kara wasn’t impressed, and knows that she should Sam do the talking, but Kara couldn’t help it. She hated what the Nazis stood for and made it a mission to talk back to any Nazi she encountered. “Is that what you would make with our metal,” she says pointing at the sky to see the circling aircraft. “I’m not impressed.”

Lex takes a moment to look in the air and then back at Kara. He smiles, “you must be Kara Danvers.”

Kara is somewhat shocked that her name has reached ears outside Krypton. “And if I am?”

“The planes above you are a creation of my own mind.”

Kara looked up once more to gaze upon the circling aircraft as Lex interjected. “While I am to understand you are one of the greatest pilots of the century. I’ve details of your skills from other aircraft designers. I wanted to see it first-hand. I want to see your skills in my aircraft.”

That… actually piqued Kara’s interest, Nazi or not, she’d never give up a chance to fly something new. Kara considers the notion for a few moments before giving in.

“My airfield is to the south.”

Lex smiles and turns and makes a hand gesture to a man with a radio who calls who Kara presumes are the pilots.

Sam, who had remained silent in the interaction, lets her voice be heard, “Mr. Luthor, shall we negotiate at our Great Hall?”

The Nazi nods his head and motions for his men to stay put, taking only a handful of soldiers with him. But Kara didn’t notice that, what she noticed were green eyes staring at her. And Kara met the eyes with her own and they didn’t stray away. It wasn’t until a voice called in the distance.

“Lena,” a voice who Kara thinks was Lex shouts. And the woman snaps out of her gaze and strides to the group of officers. Kara was so struck by the eyes that she just say, that she didn’t realize Alex and Ruby behind her the whole time, watching the whole interaction.

“She was the only one in that group not wearing a swastika.”

“Jesus Christ Alex. Don’t scare me like that.”

“We’ve been here the whole time watching you stare at that Luthor girl.”

“Luthor girl,” Kara questions.

“That was Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor’s sister and probably the only person in the Luthor family not to pledge allegiance to the Nazi Party.”

“Really,” Kara’s interest is raised. The pretty girl wasn’t a Nazi. Thank Rao.

“Yeah, all she cares about is the science.”

“How do you know this?”

Alex shook her head, “read a newspaper every now and then.”

“Reading is boring, flying is not.”

“I think reading is boring, and I’d rather fly too,” Ruby adds to the conversation as the two catch up to the group of people going to the Great Hall. Kara high fives her niece.

“Don’t encourage her. It’s bad enough you skipped your studies last week to go flying with your Aunt.”

That stops Kara and Ruby in their tracks, “You knew about that,” they ask in unison. Alex turns and smirks, “I know everything.” Alex turns and walks away.

“Oops,” Ruby mutters. Kara just laughs it off.

-

Kara is skeptical about Lex’s true intentions at the negotiations. Sam makes it clear she doesn’t want the occupation of Krypton, and Lex assures that soldier presence would only be for the protection of the metal shipments. The negotiations go on for a good hour, far longer than Kara likes, she just wants to go fly the planes. But the conversation turns to air power and air defense, to which Kara interjects.

“I won’t have air defense systems in Krypton.”

“Commander Danvers,” one Lex’s advisor's counters, without success.

“I AM Krypton’s air defense. Nothing can fly over the mountains. I saw your catapults on the trains, you realize the impenetrable fortress of our mountains. Our country is barely larger than 40000 square kilometers. My pilots have protected these lands and will continue you to do so.”

Lex takes in the words and whispers with his advisors for a moment.

“I propose a challenge.”

It takes Kara by surprise, but she listens.

“You claim you can defend this land on your own. I wish to see that. I’ve brought one of the Luftwaffe’s best pilots. You fly in my new fighter and are able to remain in a firing position for three seconds on him, I will grant you this request.”

“I wouldn’t need three seconds.”

Lex smiles, “indulge me then.”

Kara looks to Alex and Sam, who are wary, but confident of Kara’s skill.

“Make it five seconds, I like a challenge.”

Lex laughs at the notion, “Very well then.”

They transition to Kara’s airfield where three of the aircraft were sitting. The pilots were out of the planes and attempting to investigate Kara’s hangar of aircraft where Nia, her most trusted pilot, was blocking them from entering. The pilots see the entourage approaching and stand at attention and salute Lex.

“Ernst,” Lex says, “you have a challenge.” The pilot, whose face is covered with a flight mask, listens close. “You will face Commander Danvers. You will both fly my aircraft, and whoever remains in a firing position for 5 seconds will be the winner.”

“Against a woman,” he asks, as if it’s absurd Kara can fly, “really?” 

Kara scoffs, “won’t hurt any less when I win.”

Ernst is offended at the taunt and moves towards Kara. And Kara lets him come, prepared to floor him if he lays a hand on her

“Now, now,” Lex holds his hands, “let your flying do the talking.”

“You will have 10 minutes once your aircrafts reach 2500 ft to achieve your victory,” Lex explains. Ernst nods as does Kara. She extends her hand to shake on the agreement, Ernst hesitantly takes the hand.

Kara goes to equip her specially made flight suit. She had made a suit that constricts around her body at certain g-forces, that allowed her better consciousness in high-g performances, and as far as she knew, no one else had technology like this. _Thank Rao for Brainy,_ she silently thanks. Once suited up she approaches the new aircraft.

“Now Kara, you have quite obviously never flown my aircraft, so my sister here will give you the rundown on my plane,” Lex explains. Kara looks to said sister, which indeed turned out to be Lena, like Alex had told her. Kara had difficulty keeping her eyes off the green ones that stared back at her, at it seemed Lena had the same problem. Kara had an instinct right then and there. If Lex is telling Lena to give Kara the rundown, Lena must have designed this airplane, otherwise Lex would be boasting about its capabilities. Kara boasts about the performance of the aircraft she builds, happily, to any who would listen, which usually just ends up being Ruby, because Alex gets tired of it after 5 minutes. But with Lena, Kara had a feeling.

Kara jumped into the cockpit of the fighter and familiarized herself with the panels and instruments. Though all in German, the dials are easy enough to understand. And she adjusts the seat as Lena steps onto the wing and begins talking.

“Hi, I’m Lena,” she starts.

And Kara smiles. Her voice is sweet and Irish…very Irish, were further cements Kara’s idea that Lena is no Nazi.

“Kara, it’s nice to meet you. So, what can you tell me about this aircraft of yours?”

Lena stares at the blonde for a moment, “how do you know I designed it?”

Kara smirks, “I know a designer when I see one. Lex seems only concerned about what kind of weapon it can be. So you tell me about the plane.”

Lena blushes a bit, and Kara likes that fact, but she keeps it to herself.

“This is called the FW190. Lex’s company contracted with Focke-Wulf in Germany. The weapons that will be installed are all Lex’s plans, but I created the engine and aircraft design.”

Kara had indeed admired the look of the aircraft when seeing it up close.

“I created an engine that creates 1677hp. I built an engine management system that regulates different parts of the engine for maximum performance.”

Kara had never heard of such a system, she was eager to see how it worked. The engine has its own oil cooling system as well. I made it to reduce as much pilot control of the engine as I could, so the pilot could just focus on flying.”

Lena goes through the steps of engine start-up, and after just a few instructions, Kara is in awe of the machine Lena built.

“Wow,” is all Kara says. “Well, let me take her for a spin.”

“Please, don’t put her in a spin.”

It takes a moment for the joke to register, but what it does, Kara beams, “I like you.”

Lena doesn’t say anything other than, “Miss Danvers, I need to get away from these monsters.” But before she steps of the wing, she has one more thing to say, “she tends to roll just slightly to the right.”

Kara is at a loss of how to react. It is clear now that Lena doesn’t want any part of the Nazis…but how to help her? It was a problem for later and she focuses on the challenge. She starts the engine up in the sequence Lena showed and the engine roars to life. The machine shakes with the power and Kara is immediately drawn the noise the engine makes. She lets the engine run for a few minutes before taxiing to her runway. She and Ernst take-off in formation before splitting apart going either direction with Kara going left and her competitor going right. Kara can feel the power of the engine as she climbs to 2500ft. She’d yet to fly an aircraft with this amount of power. While Krypton is more advanced than many other nations, there just isn’t a whole lot of manufacturing for significant R&D. She and Brainy will dissect the aircraft that they receive from time to time but have yet to develop their own aircraft. But Kara doesn’t think she wants to develop anything if she can fly this. She feels the tenacity of the plane as she pulls a few turns and barrel rolls just to test its strength. She looks around the skies and to search for Ernst, and finds him easily to her 8 o'clock high. She allows him to dive towards her aircraft. She cuts power a bit and turns and dives, causing him to overshoot. The second he passes her, she goes full power and pulls back on the stick. Lena’s plane responds quickly and Kara is zooming high. She knows she has to be delicate with her maneuvers, as this aircraft is not made of Nth metal, but her skills in a plane are not because of that. She loops around and finds Ernst a just a hundred feet ahead. Her speed carries her closer to the German pilot and she’s closing in, but then he changes direction, and Kara’s flying too fast to stay on his tail. She’s surprised though to look back and see Ernst on her tail. But she is not fazed. She swerves left and right to keep him off-center and they pull up hard on the stick and full right rudder. Her aircraft shudders under the stress and Kara is pushed back in her seat, but Ernst flies right by her nose and the momentum of the prop carries the plane right behind Ernst. Her speed is lower, but it is picked back up quickly and Kara sinks her teeth on Ernst’s 6. He is trying to shake her off, but Kara’s reactions are too in tune to be fooled. She stays on his tail for a total of 9 seconds before her radio crackles with Lena’s voice.

“My brother says you’ve won the challenge. You can both land now. Nice going, I didn’t know my plane could do tricks like that.”

“Only if I’m flying it,” Kara responds.

Kara circles around the airfield for a bit, conducting barrel rolls and loops while Ernst lands. After a few more minutes of playing around, she lands and parks next to Ernst, who is already out and fuming, arguing with Lex. Kara exits her own plane and sees Alex, Sam, and Ruby clapping, and looks to Lena who smiles widely. She winks at the woman before turning to Lex.

“So?”

“You have proven your skill, so I will forego the stationing of anti-aircraft weapons. However,” Lex continues as Sam comes up next to Kara for more negotiating. “Would you allow a squad of pilots to be stationed here, and you train them?”

Sam looks to Kara, who responds with no words, _we can shoot them down when the time comes,_ but then Kara looks to Lena, and remembers her words, _get me away from these monsters._ Her eyes are pleading, and Kara figures a way.

“I want Lena to stay here. Her brains and design with our metal can produce the best results.”

Lex ponders the request and looks to Lena who nods. If Sam wonders why Kara is requesting for the girl to stay, she doesn’t say anything.

Lex turns back to Sam, “40 pilots, 30 aircraft, no more than 20 maintenance crew, 60 soldiers, 5 officers, that is my offer for your terms.”

Sam looks to Kara and Alex, who both nod their agreement.

“There is an old airbase north of our city where your troops and aircraft may be stationed.”

Lex smiles, “it is agreed then.”

“My science advisor Querl Dox will show you are current stockpile and methods of shaping our metal.”

Lex makes several gestures to his men, and they scatter across while Kara walks to talk to Lena.

“I look forward to our working together,” Kara offers her hand.

“And I,” Lena replies, while silently mouthing _thank you._

“I quite like your aircraft. I’ve not flown anything that powerful before.”

“I’m sure there is room for improvement.”

“Always.”

-

The Nazis leave three days later, after establishing their base at the airbase north of the city. Brainy had given Lex the rundown on the properties of Nth metal and given them their sabotaged instructions on heating it. Kara and talk to Sam and Alex about Lena wanting to get away from the Nazis and agreed to house her near Kara’s airfield rather than in the city. Kara hadn’t had much time to talk to Lena as she’d been forced to help the Nazis establish their base. But now, three days after they arrived, the train had left, leaving behind Lena, and a number of soldiers and pilots.

Kara, Alex, and Sam approached the house they’d given Lena, a house near Kara’s airfield, rather than one by the Nazi airbase they’d given the Germans. Sam and Alex both had questions for the Luthor, as did Kara.

They knock on the door, but instead of Lena, they are face to face with an officer, with Lena standing behind him.

“ _Heil Hitler,”_ he greets, to which none respond. “I’m Major Kurtz. I’ll be commanding my forces stationed here in your country. You’ll be quite safe, not to worry.”

He doesn’t allow any replies, as he leaves the women and steps into a car neither had seen when they walked up. Lena then ushers them inside.

“I’m sure you have questions,” Lena says.

“Yes,” Sam replies, “Kara’s told me what you told her, that you wanted to get away from the Nazis. Yet, you are a Luthor. Your family is notorious in the Nazi party as your brother is one of their top scientists. So why betray your family.”

Lena’s answer is very quick, “because fuck the Nazis. I won’t build any more weapons for them. I’ve been waiting for Lex to move on Krypton before defecting.”

“Then why Krypton,” Alex asks.

“I’ve studied Krypton for a long time, rather your Nth metal. I knew it was part of Lex’s ‘master plan’. I’ve tested what little metal I could find. Though it is stronger and is the most versatile metal known to man, I know the information and plans your science minister gave my brother are false. Despite the few degrees difference in the instructions Lex was given for the smelting process, I’m aware of the fatal flaw if not heated to precisely 1406 degrees centigrade before shaping the metal.”

All three are shocked to hear Lena’s confession. “Our metal is top secret; we’ve never told an outsider about the smelting process.”

At that, Lena smirks, “I am very smart.”

Kara smiles at the comment, finding that she finds Lena’s sarcasm and smarts endearing.

“You’re amazing,” Kara says, not realizing she’s spoken aloud. “I mean, ummm…I can see you’re smart…with your plane.

Kara knows her sister and sister in law are staring at her with confusion, but Kara can’t bring herself to look at them knowing she’d face them with her own embarrassment.

“It’s clear to me that you are no Nazi, Lena. And despite your intelligence, I can’t just let you in on our secrets,” Sam explains.

“I understand.”

“However, I’d be foolish not to utilize your strengths and your knowledge of aviation.”

Kara’s head snapped to Sam, seemingly realizing what Sam is about to propose. Sam smirked at the blonde, as did her sister, and Kara mouthed _what are you doing?_

“If you want to stay here, I want you to work with Kara. With her knowledge of flying and your expertise, you two would make a perfect match.”

“I accept your terms,” Lena replies. She turns to Kara whose jaw is dropped in shock over what just occurred. Kara turns to Alex, who winks at her and mouths, _don’t say I never did anything for you._ Alex had already teased her earlier about Kara’s infatuation with the raven-haired woman, stating that Kara’s trust was pure, because Lena was pretty, and know was seemingly trying to set Kara up. Kara was hesitant, knowing that the rest of the world was so casual with sexuality as Krypton was. And Kara obviously couldn’t just up and pursue the Luthor, for she didn’t even know what the Luthor really thought of her. But the deed had already been done and Sam and Alex rushed out of the small home, leaving Kara and Lena alone. Kara was shifting her feet, not knowing what to say or do. Thankfully, Lena did.

“I won’t pretend that my relationship with the Nazis could make you uneasy.”

“No,” Kara replies, “I…I can see you aren’t your family.”

That startles Lena, and she has no response.

“All I mean is that families don’t define us.”

Lena can tell that Kara has some family history of her own, but doesn’t press the issue. 

“I know the past few days have been interesting, but despite the danger that is posed by Nazis being here, I look forward to our partnership.” Lena extends her hand and Kara takes it, blushing in the delicate and soft feeling of the aviator’s hands.

“As do I.”

Their hands don’t separate, they are staring at each other, and Lena acutely aware of the feelings blossoming in her heart. It’s a feeling she needs to push down. Now is not the time to indulge in fantasies, and she knows her preference to women is a viewed sin to most cultures and won’t dare ruin any image Kara has of her with that knowledge, so she removes her hand.

“I will see you tomorrow Kara.”

Kara smiles brightly. “See you tomorrow.”

Lena closes the door on the blonde and slides down the door, flustered and afraid. The next days would prove critical in proving her disloyalty of the Nazis and her wanting to sabotage them just as Krypton is already doing. She had anticipated so many scenarios of her defection and was thankful this is a so far, her acceptance had been positive. But she had not anticipated Kara. She had heard of the aviator and seen one or two grainy photos in newspapers, but up close, the woman was a sight to behold. Lena didn’t know how she would be able to work with Kara when she looked as radiant as she did. Lena smacks her hand on her forehead in frustration.

“What have I gotten myself into?”


	2. Getting to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena work together while the war worries Alex and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of Krypton's location similar to Switzerland or Liechtenstein. In this story, neither exists, so maybe both.

Once more before we begin, here is an image depicting some of the aircraft Kara flies with the textures I've made for them. 

From left to right, Gloster Gladiator (not yet seen), FW-190 (which is the plane Lena designs), Hawker Hurricane (the plane Kara and Lena are working on in the story), the twin-engined aircraft is the American built DC3 (the plane that Kara and Lena are about to take off in at the end of the chapter) and the last plane is the P51 Mustang, which most likely won’t be featured in the story, but I just wanted to make a texture for it. There are two more aircraft I'm thinking of including, but one will be a surprise..so spoilers, and the other I actually don't know what it'll be so...cool. Anyway, Enjoy!

It was day two since they’d started working together, and Kara and Lena had found a wonderful rhythm working on aircraft. They’d tinkered a bit with Lena’s FW190, but before long, Lena had grown curious to the small, but diverse collection of Nth metal aircraft Kara has rebuilt on various models. Lena had learned that for the moment, Kara’s favorite aircraft was the British built Hawker Hurricane, though Kara explained that her version was an improved and rebuilt model, with extra armament. Kara obtained the blueprints after Hawker designers visited her and rebuilt the plane with Nth metal and additional weapons. Kara’s plane is painted in a wonderful mix of blue and reds, with gold trim that runs on the bottom of the fuselage. The metal really makes the paint shine, but not so much that it’s glaring. Kara explains the workings of the metal and how the metal is used in various ways in Kryptonian culture, its uses in their homes, their everyday objects and weapons. Lena had noticed that other than Kara’s aircraft, there aren’t too many guns around. She obviously hadn’t seen Alex’s extensive armory, but Kara had talked about her preference of melee weapons to the guns that the world is about to tear each other up with. Kara talks about her flight suit, how Nth metal is lined into the leather and helps constrict her body to keep her conscious in tight turns. Lena is in awe of the adaptability of the metal and her mind races with ideas of her own.

And she can’t help but think of a similar object from a book she cherishes dearly, “Nth metal doesn’t quite roll off the tongue. You should rename it mithril,” Lena says it with a smile, not able to hide her love of Tolkien’s work. However, Kara doesn’t register the reference.

“What is mithril?”

Lena sighs. She should have expected it really. The book had only been published for just 3 years, and Hitler’s fanatical ways more than likely banned the book no matter where they went. It still pained Lena’s heart that Kara had not read the miracle of _The Hobbit._

“It’s from a fantastical novel that I’ve read.”

“Oh?”

“It’s quite the read.”

“Guess I’ll have to find it.”

“I can lend you my copy.”

Kara looks at Lena and smiles. “Tell me about it.”

And Lena’s heart lurches. There are so many parts of herself she had to hide while living with the Luthor’s. She had the opportunity to truly explore herself when she went to boarding school in Ireland, but every time she came home, she had to shut herself away in boxes that would never be opened, and yet, Kara has opened them.

“Where do I begin?”

And Lena talks for near two hours and Kara finds herself overjoyed at seeing the delight of Lena speaking about something she’s passionate about. They just talked and worked on Kara’s various aircraft. Kara didn’t interrupt Lena once, only asking questions to clarify a fact or two. But Kara was enthralled. Two hours after splurging her joy of Tolkien’s great book, Lena makes a shocking discovery.”

“I think that’s something Ruby would love to read.”

“Ruby, she is the child I’ve seen around.”

“My niece,” Kara smiles.

“Alex, your sister, her daughter?”

“Yeah, hers and Sam’s.”

Lena lost her balance on the small step ladder and fell, dropping her wrench as she hit the ground. Kara stepped down from the other side of the aircraft and runs around to aid the shocked woman.

“Lena, are you alright?”

Lena, still trying to process the reveal, recovers from her fall. Kara helps her up.

“Sorry, you said Alex and Sam’s daughter?”

“Well, Ruby’s father is…well something we don’t talk about, but Alex and Ruby were so close and won the bet going on when Alex would finally get together with Sam. They’ve been married for four years now, just when Sam started her second term as PM.”

“Your sister is married to a woman?” Lena hates how the question rolls of her tongue. She’s worried Kara finds the question insulting. But Kara stares at Lena for a few seconds before realizing what she thought Lena was thinking.

“Oh, right. I forgot the rest of the world is stupid.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are very accepting here. We’ve always kept our culture to ourselves, as the rest of the world doesn’t seem too keen on accepting those who choose to love someone else. I’ve never understood why so many countries don’t think like we do. Love is love, that’s really all there is to it.”

Lena is so shocked that she doesn’t really know how to respond, so Kara continues.

“I’m pansexual, Nia is transgender, really, a lot of us are queer here.”

A horror dawns on Lena, reacting solely on her own fears. She should be thrilled, a place like Krypton, a place that accepts people like Lena, this should be heaven. But this heaven is being stained with the Nazis, and they are most definitely not accepting. And that is Lena’s fear. Kara, her family, Krypton, they would be slaughtered.

“Kara, you can’t show it, you have to tell Sam and Alex they can’t show any signs of marriage.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara begins, now feeling insulted.

“Kara,” Lena silences the blonde, not caring whatever tone she’s showing, in this, she only cares for Kara safety, and she’ll use whatever tone that could get her point across, “The Major Kurtz is a fanatical Nazi. He won’t hesitate to kill any of you.”

Kara doesn’t believe her, but Lena assures her worries.

“Kara, I’ve seen horrors you can’t imagine. The Nazis are pure evil, and they kill any who oppose their views.”

Kara’s demeanor changes as she hears Lena’s words. “Sam’s negotiations…”

“They won’t honor it. They will round up all those who ‘betray’ the great Aryan race.”

Kara’s now horrified. She knew Alex had sent spies out who had discovered the Nazi evil about but hearing it from another source made it all that more terrifying. But Kara couldn’t fathom hiding anything about herself.

“I won’t dare hide a part of myself for…”

“Kara,” Lena raises her voice, “please, they will kill you. Kara, don’t say anything.”

Kara is almost shocked that she would even consider hiding herself, but she sees the fear in Lena’s eyes, rather the sheer terror. Lena knows what its like. Lena _knows_ because she’s dealt with such feelings. Kara so badly wants to explore those feelings, but she knows that it could prove to be a daunting conversation for Lena, one she might not be ready to have. But Lena shouldn’t be scared of wanting to be who she is.

“Lena, are you…you…” No, that’s not right. To up and ask if Lena’s scared because she’s not been accepted herself, but she should assure that Lena is safe here. “Lena, you can’t live in fear.”

“You’ve not lived with Nazis. Kara, I’m not fucking around. They will kill everyone here.” Forget the cursing, Kara gets the message. So, she relents.

“Ok.”

And the conversation ends. Kara isn’t sure how to move on, but Lena just changes the subject back to the aircraft.

Kara, though sad the previous talk had ended, is happy to talk about her aircraft.

“The British care very much for their pilots. The designers focused greatly on the armor of the cockpit and engine. However, we are able to build glass that has Nth metal in it, so I was able to shed off quite a bit of weight of the armor. It made the plane lighter and more agile. Brainy was also able to squeeze more power into the engine, so it’s about 50 kmh faster.”

“Impressive.”

“Could be,” Kara said. “Despite all of that, we never could figure out the negative-g engine cutoff*.”

Lena laughs, not at Kara, but at the technical issue that plagued early British aircraft.

“What,” Kara wonders at what, or rather who the laugh was directed to.

“Don’t worry, I’m not laughing at you. The British have yet to solve that peculiar issue.”

Kara laughs turning to look at the Hurricane engine. “Well I just fly the aircraft, Brainy is the one who rebuilds them with the Nth metal. I mean, I’m a good enough pilot that I can just roll the plane over and pull positive-g. But it could save precious seconds in a dogfight. But again, I’m good enough. It’s more of an annoyance than a danger.” Kara’s hands find the carburetor and fiddles with it. But both Brainy and I put our heads together and we couldn’t figure out a solution.”

Suddenly a pair of hands travel over Kara’s, and a brass thimble like object** is placed into a fuel chamber. Kara blinks and looks to find the owner of said hands.

“What is that,” Kara asks.

“A solution,” Lena says with a smirk.

“Uhh,” Kara hums. “What is it?”

“I had the chance to study a Hurricane a few months ago, and I noticed the flaw. I drew up a few designs of a fix, but never bothered to put it together.”

Kara looks around at the mess of aircraft parts that litter the floor and shelves. And then to the part that Lena had just inserted.

“Did you,” Kara stutters. “Did you just make that?”

“Yes.”

“Out of the spare parts lying around?”

“Yes.”

“From memory of your drawings?”

“Yes.”

“Just like that?”

Lena laughs softly, “you are aware of what yes means?”

Kara is still somewhat in shock.

“I…” she doesn’t get a chance to respond because the radio in her hangar cackles to life.

“Kara,” Alex’s voice calls. “I need you over here.” Here, is usually Alex’s HQ at the barracks down the road. “ _Come to our home._ ” Alex adds in Kryptonese. Whatever she needed to say, she was being watched, it was clear in her voice. _“And don’t bring Lena_.” Kara frowns as she responds.

“ _I’ll be over in 10 minutes.”_

Lena’s curious about the unknown language, and eager to learn something new. But Kara says she needs to go talk to her sister and quickly takes her leave, leaving Lena alone in the hangar. It was so sudden, but there’s plenty to occupy herself. She turns back to Kara’s Hurricane, inspecting the engine a bit more when a noise startles her. Several tools clang to the floor as an unknown person approaches her.

“Oh, I do apologize. I did not mean to startle you. I merely wished to make your acquaintance.”

The man before her carried himself cautiously, holding his hands in an odd diamond form at his waist. Black hair falls down and his are dark, but kind. And his smile is warm.

“I’m Querl Dox, but everyone just calls me Brainy. I’ve been excited to meet you.”

Lena’s eyes light up at the name.

“Kara’s spoken very highly of you. I hear that you’ve been the mastermind behind the metal of these machines.”

Brainy nods subtly, “Quite so. I am eager to talk science with you. I’m afraid whenever I try to talk of such things with Kara, she gets bored and asks me when she can take the planes flying.”

Lena laughs, that sounds like Kara. In their time, Kara spoke greatly of her love of flying, but not as much as the acute details. Kara explained some of the characteristics, but seemed she was spouting of aspects of what was already known.

But Brainy didn’t seem interested in what her and Kara talked about, for he was drawn to Lena’s own aircraft.

“This design is fascinating. I saw Kara maneuvering during the challenge. Please, indulge me if you will,” Brainy asks.

And Lena is all too happy to comply.

-

Kara walks through Alex’s door and is quickly ushered to Alex’s study by her sister in law.

“Sam, what’s going on?”

“Quickly.” Sam is pulling on Kara and concern begins to grow. She’s let go when Sam slams the door closed to the study. Kara always enjoyed this room. She, Alex, Ruby and Sam spent many nights here planning for the future, their plan for the war. It was one of Alex’s favorite rooms in their home for sure. Stacks of books on war and tactics lined old wooden shelves that smell like pine. The windows in the back of the room let just enough light to bathe the floor in dim sunlight that make the floors dance with fiery glow. And Kara usually feels warm, at peace in the room, but now, it is the opposite. Kara sees Alex studying a map of Europe with several flags standing on the map, its Alex’s war map. And there’s something different. Small Nazi flags cover Europe, something that she’s not prepared to see.

“Alex, Sam…what’s going on?”

Alex wears a frightened face. It’s not a face that Kara sees very often. She’s witnessed this kind of fear a handful of times.

“Alex,” Kara asks again, “What happened?”

“I just received a radio message from Lucy. France has surrendered. Hitler controls most of Europe. We’ve received word of over 300,000 British troops that have evacuated through the English Channel via Dunkirk. Europe is overrun with Nazis, and our spies cannot cover enough terrain to save all the refugees we’ve been trying to get back here. But now, we don’t even have a place to shelter them. With the Nazis here, they will kill them and us if they discover we are hiding Jews.”

The revelation hits Kara like a truck. She knew this would happen, she was expecting it to happen, but hearing it doesn’t make it any easier. She knew now that this war would be unlike any other. And none of them knew how to aid the Allies to win it other than continuing their current efforts with their spies. Kara thinks through their next options. She wouldn’t dare allow Krypton to abandon their efforts to get as many Jews as they can out of Europe. They did not yet know what Hitler’s intentions are, but they’d heard many a speech that blames the Jews for Germany’s problems, and she, Sam, and Alex all agreed that whatever Hitler had in store would be evil, so they began sending spies in just before Hitler invaded Poland. They had spies all around Europe. Lucy, Kelly, and Maggie were in France, gathering as much intel as they could while moving Jews around to avoid German soldiers. Eve and Imra were in Britain, working with their spies. Winn, Mon-El, and William were stationed in Poland, frantically trying to move the Jewish population out of the country. Contact was scarce with the trio and had not heard from them in nearly two months. And what few Jews they’d managed to save were now at risk, especially the ones already staying in Krypton. Where would they hide them? But that sparked a thought.

“What about the old base in the west mountains,” Kara suggests. “I’m the only one who can navigate the Western Pass, and it’s nearly impossible for aircraft to land there since the avalanche. We can move whoever we have now to the base, and while you do that, I can fly my DC3 through the pass and find a spot to retrieve the three stooges and anyone else I can. We can shelter them at the base and mines up there. No one goes up there, and the Nazis won’t be able to navigate the mountains. That’s been the only way by air to get out of Krypton, and the Nazis won’t be able to follow. I’m just worried about how they would perceive my flying through the pass.”

Alex contemplates the idea. “You’d have to do this at night.”

Kara isn’t keen of the prospect at navigating the pass at night, it’s difficult enough already, but thankfully Sam has another idea.

“Take Lena. She could provide you a cover for going into Nazi occupied Europe. The Nazi’s would be none the wiser.”

Kara likes the idea, Alex does not.

“We don’t know if we can trust her yet, she is a Luthor after all, and we don’t know what her true intentions are.”

“You might not,” Kara defends, “But I’ve spent the last two days working with her. I think we can trust her.”

Sam seems to take Kara’s side, “I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt. Her status though will help get Kara past the Nazis.”

“She can just fly to France and get Lucy, Kelly, and Maggie herself,” Alex counters. “She’s a good enough pilot to avoid detection.”

“My point is that sending Lena in takes the pressure off, Lena still holds status with the Nazis, so there would be no suspicion. The cover could be some scientific research as the Nazis will know Lena is working with Krypton for science.”

Alex is hesitant, she looks at her sister, “Kara, I might not trust her, but I trust your judgement. What do you want to do?”

Kara was eager for any excuse to work with Lena, despite that’s all she’s done that past two days. “I like Lena, and I think she can help.”

Alex sighs, “okay, fine.”

Alex proceeds to brief Kara on where Lucy is hiding, and the number of Jews she’s sheltered.

“With 30 Jews, your plane will be pretty full.”

“She can take the extra weight. I’ll be careful.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex relents her nerves. But Kara thinks she’s about to set them off again.

“Lena thinks that you two should be careful about showing affection for each other. She says the Nazis kill people like us.”

Alex looks at Sam who wears a compassionate smile. “We’ve been expecting this for a while. If Hitler hates the Jews so much, it stands to reason he won’t accept us either.”

“You’ll need to be quick. I don’t know how much longer Lucy can holdout in southern France.”

“Then I’ll get Lena and we’ll be going.”

“Hey,” Alex stops Kara before she leaves and pulls her in for a hug, “stay safe.”

“El Mayarah,” Kara whispers in Kryptonese, and Sam joins the hug.

“El Mayarah,” Alex and Sam reply.

Kara takes her leave and rushes back to her hangar where she finds Lena talking with Brainy. The two spot Kara and she can tell they’ve been talking science with the way Brainy lights up.

“Kara,” Brainy shouts, rushing over to pull Kara to Lena’s aircraft, where its engine is still on full display. “Lena here is quite brilliant. She invented a quite remarkable engine system that can manage itself. It uses electro-mechanical computer to set mixture, prop pitch, boost and even magneto timing. It replaces 6 control devices that the pilot used to have to manage, her device negates that. It is remarkable. The engine uses 14 cylinders and has a…”

“Brainy,” Kara cuts him off. She rarely does. She doesn’t always understand his spouts of smarts, but she usually lets him talk because she enjoys his affection for science. But now, she doesn’t have time. “I’m sorry,” Kara doesn’t know why her next words are a lie, “Nia is looking for you.” Though a lie, Brainy certainly doesn’t mind visiting his girlfriend, nor her a visit from him.

Brainy’s eyes light up, “Oh, I shall go find her immediately. Where is she?”

_Oh right, that’s what I get for lying,_ Kara thinks. But there would be very few places Kara’s best trainee could be, “I think she is in her hangar at the other side of the field.”

“Very well. Lena,” he says turning the scientist, “I hope to continue our intellectual battles at another time. I thoroughly enjoyed it.” And with that he leaves.

“Intellectual battles,” Kara questions.

“Your friend is very proud of his work and enjoys questioning how each detail of my creation works. I’m afraid despite the metal your mountains offer, you have much to learn about the aspects of aviation.”

Kara nods, “like I said earlier, I just fly the planes. I’m not too great at building them, that’s all Brainy.”

“Well, perhaps sometime we could build our own aircraft.”

“I’d like that.”

Lena smiles at Kara, “Well, what did you need to talk to me about.”

“Hmm?”

“I know a lie when I see one. You clearly need to talk to me as you sent your friend away.”

Ignoring the incredible reading Lena seems to have on body language, Kara gives Lena the mission.

“I need you to come on a mission with me.”

Lena’s brow raises, she wasn’t expecting this. “What for?”

Kara hesitates a moment, hearing Alex’s concerns in her mind, put she pushes the doubt aside, choosing to give Lena a chance.

“Hitler controls Europe. France surrendered.”

It makes Lena step back, “I didn’t think it would be so fast. I thought they could put up more of a fight.”

“We surrendered to save our people the cost of a Nazi invasion, I think they’ve done the same. But I’m not here to talk about that.”

“So, what are you here to talk about.”

“We have many spies around Europe. Especially in France and Poland.”

“Okay,” Lena takes in the information, waiting to hear what it all means.

“We know Hitler has something planned for the Jews. We’ve had spies trying to get them out of France and Poland to safety. We’ve sheltered most of them here. But we need to get our spies and whatever Jews they’ve found out now.”

It was the very fear that made Lena want to defect. Lex spoke about Hitler’s great plan, and it terrified her to her very core. She knew she had to get away from the Nazi’s right then and there, her science be damned. It didn’t matter the Nazis had the funding for her research, she wouldn’t develop anything else for them. Her aircraft was her last creation and it’s the very reason she brought the only prototypes to Krypton. She knew Lex would eventually find her blueprints, as she never had time to destroy them, and her plane would eventually take the skies for the Luftwaffe but being in Krypton made her safe. She just wished she could say the same for everyone Hitler hated. And she feared of what would be in store for them. She knew she would be in crosshairs for her sexuality. Even if she hadn’t told a single soul, they somehow always found out. So, she left, and she’s not looking back. And she wants to keep it that way. But she doesn’t know what is going to happen. She tells Kara as much.

“I don’t know what he’s doing.”

“I’m questioning you about that. Alex doesn’t trust you, not yet.”

Trust. She knew this was coming. She was a Luthor after all. But Kara was the one who convinced Sam and Alex to be let in, so what does Kara think?

“What do you think?”

The question has merit. Kara likes her, she really does. And she wants to know more about the woman in front of her, but Alex makes a fair point. They don’t know if they can trust her, and Lena would need to prove that she’s on their side. But Kara sees the fear in Lena’s eyes. She knows there must be a very personal reason for Lena to escape the Nazis and turn on her family. She’s read up on the Luthor’s that past few days. And what little she’s pieced together; Lena is not one of them.

“I don’t think you are like your family. And I think that’s enough for me.”

It makes Lena want to cry. She wants to kiss the woman in all honesty. No one had ever seen Lena in this light, and it brings joy to Lena’s heart. But she needs to prove herself first.

“Thank you,” is all Lena can say.

“It’s gonna be dangerous. But we need to fly to southern France and get them out.”

It causes curiosity. “Fly there? I thought the only way in our out was by train.”

Kara smirks, “There is but one path through the mountains, a path only I can fly.”

“Oh…oh…” Lena’s heart sinks, realizing she’s going to have to fly.

“What’s wrong?”

Lena snaps back up, “Oh, nothing, nothing at all.” She says, hoping it masks the fear that she knows Kara can see.

“Lena…are you afraid of flying,” Kara asks in almost disbelief.

Lena’s silence answers. What happens next makes it all that more embarrassing. Kara starts laughing, loudly.

“Don’t laugh at my fears,” Lena says, with almost no seriousness in the tone. It only makes Kara laugh harder.

“Lena,” Kara wheezes, “you built this airplane.” Kara braces against the fuselage of said aircraft as she tries to contain her laughter.

“They are called test pilots for a reason.”

It takes a moment for Kara to control her laughter. And Lena decides to question her presence in the mission, hoping for an out to avoid flying.

“Why do you need me?”

“I assume your status in the Nazi party hasn’t changed?”

“That is correct.”

“Then we are going to use it.”

Lena concedes to the logic. She’ll have to brave the flight. _Fuck me,_ she thinks to herself.

“What did you have in mind as a cover to leave?”

“I’m taking you out for a test flight in my DC3 so that you can learn about how our metal changes the dynamics of aircraft.”

_Weak,_ Lena thinks. It won’t be enough to explain whatever length of time they would be away.

“No. Tell you what, I’ll come up with the cover. You fly.”

Kara doesn’t argue. “We need to leave as soon as possible.”

“How long will it take you to get your aircraft ready?”

“One hour.”

“Get to it then, I’ll get us a cover.”

Lena walks away to find Major Kurtz. Lena already has a plan in mind. It takes 30 minutes for a car to bring her to the Nazi base northwest of Kara’s airfield. She calmly strolls into the Nazi HQ at their airfield, and she approaches Major Kurtz’s office.

“Major,” Lena greets, “I was hoping to speak to you.”

The Major looks preoccupied, looking over a map of the airfield where his squads have made their home as well as numerous files.

“What is it, Lena?”

“I’ve asked Kara Danvers to escort me home for a couple of days so that I may experience how her aircraft handles with their metal. She will fly me in an American made DC3. I’ll be flying home to Stuttgart as well as retrieve several designs I left.”

The Major looks up from his files, “Unless I am mistaken, there is no passage by air for Krypton.”

“Miss Danvers says there is but one, one only she can navigate. One only her aircraft designs can pass.”

The Major wears a face of concern, “I don’t like the idea of the Kryptonians keeping secret pathways from us. As if we don't have enough problems already. Our aircraft aren't adapting very well to Krypton's altitude and I've been unable to reach anyone in Berlin, the mountains are interfering greatly with our radios. I am having a difficult enough time as it is acquiring familial records for all who live here.”

Lena despises that the Major is already violating the treaty with Krypton. The treaty allows the Nazis use of their airfield here and base squads of planes in exchange for Nth metal, which the Nazis don’t know has been sabotaged. Sam was very strict in that the Nazis are not to interfere with Kryptonian lives, nor investigate Kryptonian people or culture.

“Is that really necessary? Our job here is for science. I’m to obtain everything I can about how Nth metal works and test it with my designs.”

“That is your mission,” Kurtz says, “The Fuhrer has other plans for Krypton.”

Lena cannot push the subject, she must remain unsuspicious to the Major, so she plays the role of the Luthor, “As long as those plans do not interfere with research.”

The Major smirks, “I am well aware of your brother’s interest in the resources this country has to offer, and it is not in my interest to disrupt your research.”

“Very well then, do I have your clearance to depart with Kara Danvers?”

The Major considers the request before speaking, “if the pilot speaks true and she is the only one who can navigate this path, I will not risk my pilots for a fighter escort.”

Lena is silently relieved, one less thing to worry about. “I understand. I will do my best to remember the path so that your pilots can learn the way.”

“Very well, you are cleared to leave. I will try to alert our forces to keep watch for a DC3 and take care in not shooting it down.”

-

Lena turns and leaves. Lena can feel her nerves rising as to what purpose Kurtz has for gathering the records on Krypton families. She knows that he must have someone on the inside, a Kryptonian.

When she returns to Kara’s airfield, she expresses her concern to Kara, and Alex who was there helping Kara get her plane ready.

“Kara,” Lena calls out, but Kara doesn’t hear the Luthor from inside the plane, but Alex does.

“Luthor,” she says.

“Mrs…” Lena starts but Alex cuts her off.

“We don’t know each other; Kara barely knows you. She tends to try to see the best in people despite not knowing them. She says you can be trusted, but you need to prove it to me. I only wish to kee…”

Now Lena interrupts, “Major Kurtz is gathering files on your people.”

It makes Alex silent. So Lena continues her confession.

“I don’t know how many he has or who he has them on, but he’s on orders from Hitler. And I don’t want to think about what he’s planning.”

Alex thinks for a long time before answering. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

Lena would reply, but Kara’s head pops out of the cockpit window. “Lena,” Kara shouts excitedly, “You ready?”

Lena takes an appreciative look over Kara’s DC3. Similar to the Hurricane, and other aircraft. The whole fuselage is blue, while the wings are red. It makes Lena wonder what her aircraft would look like in Kara’s color scheme.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Lena boards the DC3 and is immediately met with a warm bomber jacket being throw at her.

“You’ll want this.”

The jacket is beautiful and heavy. And Lena puts it on and feels quite the comfort. It smells like aviation fuel and oil, like Kara, and Lena quite likes it. Her nerves are somewhat settled at the feeling and she straps into the co-pilot seat.

“I’m not sure I’m qualified to sit here,” Lena says as she puts on the headset.

“You build planes,” Kara’s voice cackles over the radio. “I’ll talk you through it all.”

Lena looks into Kara’s eyes and indeed, she feels her nerves settling further.

“CLEAR,” Kara shouts out the window and the engines spark to life. The precious minutes they spend taxiing to the runway, Lena feels the nerves edging their way out, but Kara’s presence is calming. Then…

“Hey,” Kara’s voice over her headset says, she looks at Kara, and Kara’s hands lay softly on her own, “it’ll be fine.”

This war is anything but fine…but with Kara at her side, maybe this flying thing won’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Earlier British suffered from this phenomenon were put into a negative-g dive, the engine cutoff.
> 
> **This thimble-like device was a simple solution invented by Beatrice Shilling. She was an engineer for Rolls-Royce at the time, and a race car driver, quite awesome. The device was named Miss Tilly's Diaphragm.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are in now enemy territory to save Jewish families

_NO! THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY SO BAD! SO, SO BAD! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!_ Lena screams in her mind as Kara expertly maneuvers the heavy aircraft down into the mountainous path.

“Kara,” Lena squeals into her headset as she sees the dangerously narrow path before them, each side bordered by the steep slopes of the mountains of Krypton, “Kara, that is not someplace airplanes should fit.” Lena pushes herself into her seat and grips the armrests tightly.

“If it was easy, everyone would do it,” Kara says as she pushes the aircraft closer into the valley. She cuts the throttle to 45% and deploys flaps to 20°. The ravine approaches far faster than Lena is comfortable with.

“Kara, this is fucking crazy.”

But Kara has a big dopey grin on her face. “No, this is fun.” Kara rolls the craft to the left to avoid clipping the right of the canyon. She applies full right rudder for a brief moment before reversing the role and rudder. The large craft is slow to respond, but Kara is constantly compensating for the response time as if she’s done this in her sleep. She pulls up slightly to adjust for the ever-changing elevation needed to fly through the canyon.

Kara sees the absolute terror in Lena and thinks of ways to help calm her down. “I’ve never done this in this plane before.” Kara thinks a joke would help put Lena’s mind at ease. Lena wildly shakes her head and closes her eyes, gripping all that harder to her seat.

“Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this.”

“I was kidding,” Kara reassures.

“You’re out of your fucking mind Luthor. You’re out of your fucking mind,” Lena says to herself, unheard to Kara over the sound of the engines. Even if it’s 30 minutes of agony for Lena, as Kara moves her way through vast mountain range the surrounds Krypton, Lena is in awe of the strength and skill Kara shows. She knows that this has to be tiring for Kara, Lena helps when she can, but most of her efforts are to change throttle or flaps for Kara so she can control the yoke with both hands. Lena’s hands are shaking too wildly for her to assist with controlling the aircraft, even with Kara’s affirmation. Even though Kara flies expertly and Lena knows she’s in good hands, but it does not settle Lena’s nerves. Even when they exit the canyon walls and are over France, Lena is still shaking.

“I can’t believe you’d take me on this. How could I ever have agreed to this? Why would I ever agree to this? What the hell is wrong with you Lena?” But all of Lena’s words are lost on Kara because Lena didn’t say it over the headset.

“What was that?”

Lena clicks the radio, “I said I hate you.”

Kara laughs loud enough to carry over the engines.

Lena doesn’t say a thing until an hour and a half later when they approach an airfield outside of Auxerre, France, a field that Kara knew would be safe for evacuation. It belonged to a farmer that Lucy knew, and he was not a fan of Nazis.

Kara lands the plane with ease and taxis to a safe spot. And as soon as the engines are cut Lena practically sprints out of the aircraft and tumbles on to the ground and kisses the Earth beneath her feet. But Lena doesn’t have much chance to relish on being on solid ground as a barrel of shotgun is pressed to her temple.

“Who are you?” It’s a man’s voice, deep, gruff.

“At ease Oliver,” Kara calmly says as she exits the plane. The pressure of the gun is released.

“Kara,” Oliver greets. “Didn’t expect you so soon.”

“Sorry, time is vital. We need to get to Paris as soon as possible. I’m going to need your Fury*. We need to get Lucy, Maggie, and Kelly out, and 30 French Jews.”

Oliver nodded, “Yes, I’ve heard. Lucy radioed me about an hour ago. The plane is all fueled and armed. I will let her know you are coming so she can send someone to get you when you land outside Paris.”

“We’ll back within 24 hours.”

“Don’t get shot down.”

Kara smirks, “Not a chance.”

Kara moves quickly and retrieves a box from her aircraft while Lena stares at Oliver.

“Sorry about that,” Oliver apologizes, “Can’t be too careful to people I don’t know.”

“I understand. It’s alright. Times are going to be very bad soon.”

“You’re a friend of Kara’s?”

Lena doesn’t know how answer. “Something like that?”

“That’s good. We’re going to need friends.”

Lena again doesn’t know how to answer. She’s well aware of the wicked view that many have of Nazis, and that many more would shoot any Nazi they find if given the opportunity. Kara doesn’t take long in her plane, exiting with a simple wooden box.

“Lena, let’s go.”

“Wait…We’re flying again?”

“Well, I can’t exactly fly my DC3 to Paris. This will be easier to conceal.”

“But there’s only one seat” ***unnecessary writer’s note…ThErE wAs OnLy OnE sEaT***

“I know it’s not ideal, but we really need to get going.”

“Okay, okay,” Lena knows she’s out of her expertise right now, she’ll follow Kara’s lead. Kara gets into the plane first, getting situated. Lena awkwardly sits on Kara’s lap as Kara readies the plane. The cockpit is surprisingly spacious despite the two of them in there.

Kara signals to Oliver she’s leaving, and he waves goodbye.

Kara quickly takes the plane up to the air, the nimble biplane able to takeoff at low speed.

Lena finds this far more relaxing than Kara’s DC-3. The Fury is far quieter than the DC-3 and Lena is actually comfortable in Kara’s lap, not that she would admit it.

The scenery is also very stunning. The sun is beginning to set over France and Lena is mesmerized by the beauty.

“You know, this is why I love flying,” Kara whispers, seeing the same view Lena was awestruck from.

“It is far more calming than your flying from before.”

Kara laughs, “Yeah, I’m sorry it was so violent. It’s the only path by air for Krypton. I’m training one of my pilots to fly the path, but she’s not ready.”

Lena doesn’t really listen. She’s far too enchanted by the sunset.

It’s another 45 minutes when they can barely make Paris out. They are shrouded in darkness, but the Eiffel Tower looms large over the historical city, it’s light are too dim to see the famed Tower in detail. They do not fly towards it. Kara is looking around for a certain marker that will tell her she’s found her spot. It’s a windmill, old and worn, that Kara finds her destination. Kara cuts the engine off to avoid anyone being able hear her coming and she sets the biplane down gently in a field. The plane comes to rest just in front of the windmill, as if Kara had practiced a landing like this before. There is a large canvas that is camouflaged to appear like the arid ground around it. They step out of the aircraft and Kara throws the large canvas on the Fury.

There is no one around, and it concerns Lena, but not Kara, who produces the wooden box she retrieved from her DC3 before they left in the biplane.

“Here,” Kara says opening the box, “take this.”

Inside the box are two very pristine American made Colt 1911s, and 6 pistol magazines, with one already connected with each respective pistol. Lena is hesitant at first. It’s been sometime since she’s handled a firearm, but she’s had the proper training and is a decent enough shot to protect herself. She picks up one of the pistols and three of the magazines and stuffs the mags into the jacket Kara gave her. Lena takes comfort feelings the jacket on her body. The jacket that smells like Kara, the jacket that’s kept her warm these past few hours.

The duo carefully moves across the field, Lena following the blonde closely as she leads the way. They are walking for no more than 20 minutes when Kara finds what she’s looking for, an idling car at the side of a road the Lena think leads to Paris. The two-take cover behind a haybale, and Kara whistles in the dark. It’s a flawless whistle, a simple three note whistle that changes in pitch, High, low, medium.

Even more surprising is that Kara receives a response. Kara sighs in relief.

“Come on,” Kara says, taking Lena’s hand and leading her to the car. She ushers Lena in the backseat first, and quickly gets in next to her.

“Kara,” a female voice calls out as the car jerks forward, “you’re late.”

“Thank Rao your safe Maggie.”

“I see you brought a friend.”

“Lena, this is Maggie, Maggie, Lena.”

“Nice to meet you,” Maggie says.

“Likewise.” Lena catches a brief glimpse of the woman in the mirror, her face dimly lit by the half moon. She can barely make out a scar across the woman’s right cheek, and wonders where it came from.

“What’s the situation,” Kara asks.

“It’s shit. Nazis are preparing a parade tomorrow morning in Paris. That’ll be our window. We need to get them out before morning, as the Nazis are going to go door to door and will force all to attend. We’ve hidden as many Jews we could find, but we can’t stay.”

“What if we can’t get them all out by morning?”

“Well we better find a good cover.”

“I can help with that,” Lena says.

“Yeah,” Maggie is skeptical, “how’s that?”

“Lena’s family are Nazis, but she’s not,” Kara explains.

Maggie doesn’t even bat an eye, “Don’t like your family?”

“Fuck the Nazis,” Lena says with no hesitation.

Maggie laughs, “works for me. Well whatever idea you’ve got, we need to start leaving as soon as we arrive. Lucy and Kelly found two Nazi trucks that’ll help get everyone out.”

“How many?”

“35.”

“Okay, I’ve got 32 seats on my plane, some will have to double up. What about you three?”

“We plan to return with you. We can’t stay here.”

“Well I brought the DC3, I can bring you all home. Have you heard from Winn and his spy ring in Poland?”

Lena is in awe of how well planned their spy craft is. They have people in France, and Poland? It’s astonishing that such a small nation has such a large reach.

“No, Kelly tried to contact her brother two days ago, but there was nothing.”

“Two months now and no contact.”

“I know Winn said not to go get them unless they called, but I’m getting worried.”

Lena wishes she could chime in, but she doesn’t really know what to say. It’s nice to hear there are others standing up to the Nazis, but she knows how massive the Nazis are, and that many of them are fanatical and would do anything to please the Fuhrer, including killing and kidnapping.

It takes another hour to arrive to the safehouse in Paris, an old church. Kara and Lena walk into the entrance behind Maggie. The nave is empty. Many of the pews are broken and wood splinters litter the ground. The three women step over the remains of the church and approach the altar.

“Kara help me out,” Maggie asks. What happens next freezes Lena in place. Kara shrugs off her jacket and ties it around her waist. What Lena never realized that underneath Kara’s jacket was just a simple white tank top and it shatters Lena’s respectful thoughts. It short circuits her train of thought and all she can focus on is Kara's biceps. Lena’s brain is working just about as well as a Heinkel 177**

_There…is…so…much…arm…_

And that is all Lena can see as Kara and Maggie move the altar to the side, revealing a hidden staircase that leads to the basement. But Lena doesn’t register that, all she can think about are the sheer beauty that are Kara’s arms. It so entrancing that it takes Kara shaking Lena to snap her out of it.

“You ok?”

_HOLY ARM!!_ “Yes, sorry. Let’s go.” The trio walk down the stairs in this order, Maggie, Lena, and Kara. And the second Kara hits the last step and her full self can be seen by those in the surprisingly large basement that smells damp and musty, Kara is met with a body jumping into her arms.

“Kara,” an excited and relieved voice cries out. Kara takes the jumping hug happily and holds on tight.

“Thank Rao you’re alive.”

Kara sets the woman down gently and sees tears in Lucy’s eyes and she wipes them away.

“God, you’ve not changed at all, still hot as ever,” Lucy comments, seeing the grease and oil that stains Kara’s tank top and the dirt that speckles Kara’s skin. “And you’ve brought a friend that’s,” Lucy freezes when she is able to fully see the new face in front of her, though the face is anything but new. “Lena?”

Lena was too busy looking around the room, seeing the dozens of weary faces of sheltering Jews that she never saw a woman she’s not seen for five years.

“Lucy Lane,” Lena whispers.

Kara looks between the two, shocked that they know each other, but she doesn’t press the question, she looks past the two women and sees the rows of eyes staring at her. She sees a young girl, one of very few children in the basement She walks to the young girl, a girl who looks scared and kneels in front of her.

“ _Hello little one_ ,” Kara speaks in perfect French. “ _I’m Kara. What’s your name?_ ”

The little girl, frightened, sees the kindness in Kara’s, “M _adeline,”_ she replies quietly.

“ _Are you hungry Madeline_ ,” Kara asks. The girl nods. Kara finds a chocolate bar in her jacket and hands it to the girl. But instead of digging into it, she hugs Kara tightly.

“ _I’ll get you to safety_ ,” Kara coos softly. She turns to the many faces staring at her, “ _I will get you all to safety.”_

At that moment, Kelly rounds the corner with a stack of blankets when she sees Kara. 

“Oh, you, beautiful pilot you,” she says, rushing to hug Kara as she held Madeline in her arms.

“Thank Rao you are safe,” Kara says for the third time that night. It truly is a relief to see her friends safe, two of whom were some of her best pilots before they went to go spy on the Nazis, Lucy and Maggie.

Lena watches all this happen, and the interest she’s been developing for Kara only increases. There are so many reasons why allowing these feelings to develop would be catastrophic for her secrecy of being a lesbian among the Nazi party. If anyone found out, Kara would be killed, and many Kryptonians, and if Lena was lucky, they’d kill her too, instead of sending her off to whatever Hitler had planned for all his ‘undesirables’.

She’d only been half listening to what Lucy was telling her. And Lucy noticed this, she noticed that Lena’s attention was sorely for the blonde aviator. Lucy didn’t have time to question her, as they needed to get moving.

“ _Okay everyone,”_ Lucy calmly speaks in French, “ _let’s get you out of here_.”

The near 3 dozen Jews rustle about with what little belongings they’ve been able to save. They begin to usher out the Jews when Kara realizes Madeline refuses to let go of her.

“ _You want to go with me,”_ Kara asks sweetly. The little girl nods and Kara looks to Lena, who wears an affectionate smile, “looks like you’ll have to ride in one of the trucks.”

Lena can’t help but smile at the sight before. Looking at Kara hold the child in her arms, this small scared child, who seemed calm in Kara’s arms. But Lena can’t form words to respond, but Lucy does.

“She can ride with me.”

Lena seems uneasy with the prospect of riding with Lucy, but she doesn’t have much of a choice.

They manage to clear the basement in 20 minutes and has everyone loaded in the trucks. Kara sits in the same truck with Lucy and Lena, with Lucy driving back to the field to drop Kara off before continuing to Oliver’s farm. Kara would fly air support as they drove the lengthy drive to the farm.

Kara soothed the young girl as they drove along in silence. And though the silence was sweet between Kara and Madeline, it was not so savory in the front between Lena and Lucy. Neither really knew what to say, and Lena feared whatever she’d say could be overheard by Kara. Better to wait until Kara went to her plane and they continued the drive to Oliver’s farm.

It’s not long until they arrive to the field where Kara’s plane is resting.

Kara tries to release Madeline, but the young girl refuses to let go. Kara points to the plane still covered by camouflage.

“I have to go flying,” Kara explains in French, “you need to let me go so I can go and keep you safe.”

But Madeline refuses to let go. And Kara relents, “You want to go with me?”

The little girl nods nervously. Kara walks with her to the plane and she makes quick work about getting the plane in the air. Leaving the truck to make the drive. It is here where Lucy presses her questions.

“So,” Lucy starts. Lena dreads the conversation. She knows she owes Lucy her life, but Lucy also knows Lena’s deepest darkest secret. She knows Lena’s a lesbian. “Interesting to see you and Kara wor…”

“You can’t say anything. She can’t know. There’s a fanatical Nazi in Krypton and if he knew what I am, he’d kill Kara, and everyone in Krypton, and then if I’m lucky he’d kill me first so I don’t have to witness it,” Lena spoke far too fast for Lucy to understand.

“Hey, I’ve never told a soul. But you should definitely tell Kara.”

Lena shakes her head vigorously, showing her dislike of that idea. “No. It’s not the time.”

“Lena, we accept all in…”

“I don’t care about Krypton’s beautiful culture of acceptance. I can’t risk it.”

“Lena,” Lucy’s tone turns more serious. “I’ve known you since boarding school, and correct me if I’m wrong, am I still the only one that knows?”

“You weren’t supposed to.” Lena lies, there is only one other soul who knows, the only man she ever loved. But Lena’s not known his whereabouts since Hitler rose to power and she fears the worst.

“Yeah well, if you and Veronica weren’t making a mess , she fled off to who knows where after that, but you stayed. And I’ve never seen you any differently. But Lena,” Lucy pauses and takes her eyes off the dark, dirty road that is only lit by the headlights of the German truck, to look at Lena, “you are allowed to be happy.”

Lena scoffs at the idea, “I don’t know if you’ve heard but there is a war going on. There’s not time to be happy.” Lena knows she’s relying on her walls to avoid breaking down. She’s known Kara all of one week and had grown to care for the remarkable aviator.

“Lena, this war is going to be brutal. It’s going to be hell. It’s going to bring out the very worst in humanity, and you and I, and Kara, we are going to be near helpless in stopping the Nazis. Its why France surrendered, its why Krypton surrendered. Every life saved in those acts ensure future generations. But we can still be happy. Every stolen moment of happiness is what will keep us sane in this war. Every stolen moment will keep us human. Lena, I’ve known you a long time now, just once, don’t you want something for yourself?”

_So very badly._ “I,” but Lena sighs in defeat. “Yes.”

Lucy takes the small victory in stride.

“It doesn’t make sense Lucy. I’ve only known her a week, but…” Lena thinks of the unyielding trust Kara has shown for her, something Lena doesn’t think she deserves. Even if she hates them, Lena worked for the Nazis. She built aircraft for them, built weapons. Lena was too blind, too entranced by the opportunity to finally build her designs, that she threw away all morality and ethics for the opportunity. She doesn’t deserve Kara’s kindness, no matter how hard Lena tries.

“I don’t deserve her kindness,” Lena manages to put her thoughts into words.

Lucy laughs at it, “I’m not entirely sure anyone deserves Kara’s unwavering kindness. It’s hard to understand how someone who has been through so much, so much pain, can still be so full of light.”

Lena hadn’t really thought much on Kara’s past. Everyone had one, Lena’s surely had quite a lot damage in her past, but she didn’t think much on Kara’s. Because Lucy was right, Kara was full of light, and Lena couldn’t figure that someone who was so happy and joyful would have a painful past. And would Lena even be one to ask, or would she be one Kara opens up to?

“I’m not telling you what to do Lena,” Lucy says softly. “But finding the small moments of hope, of happiness, will keep us human.”

Lena carefully considers her friend’s words. But she doesn’t have long, for as they approach Oliver’s farm, they see not only Kara land, but a group of Nazi soldiers crowd the runway and guard Kara’s aircraft.

“Shit,” Lucy curses. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” She then pulls away the curtain that blocks the rest of the truck from the cab. “Everyone, keep quiet,” she commands in French. The Lucy pulls the truck up to the very end of the runway, as well as the truck behind them, where Kara and the girl Madeline, are being held at gunpoint. Lucy jumps out of the truck, and Lena is wary, thinking through her options. How could she spin this? She knows the soldiers will search the trucks, and the lives of the Jews inside would be in danger.

Two soldiers approach their truck, while two more approach the truck behind.

“Get out,” they shout in German.

Lucy raises her hands, but Lena does not. “My brother is Lex Luthor, explain yourselves,” Lena calmly replies in German, but the soldiers do not recognize the name and pull her out of the car.

They find the Jews and the terror begins. She hears the screams of the women and children.

Lena continues her shouting as soldiers usher everyone where Kara and Madeline were still being held. One soldier grabs Lena’s shoulder.

“Do not touch me,” Lena insists, “I will not tell you again. My brother is Lex Luthor. My name is…”

“Lena?”

Lena’s words are cut short when an all too familiar voice calls out. It belonged to the only man she had ever considered giving her heart to. The only man she loved.  
“Jack?”

She looks at the man she’s not seen for years. She nearly doesn’t recognize him in a Nazi officer uniform. She hates the idea her friend would wear such a thing. Countless many thoughts entered her head, _where has he been? Why is he a Nazi? What is he doing here?_

But she doesn’t get a chance to ask, as Jack starts shouting orders.

“Why have you done this? Do you not recognize her? Her brother would have us shot!”

“We found the Jews in their trucks,” one soldier argues, “we have our orders.”

And Lena is shocked that this is what Jack is doing. _This cannot be the same man._ But she can’t focus over the frantic screams of the Jewish families and the shouting of orders by soldiers. She sees one load his MP40 and aims at Madeline, but Kara shoves Madeline behind her own body and the sight of the barrel pointed at Kara’s head springs Lena into action. She runs to shield Kara and the girl with her own body. Her body collides with the blonde, and a shot rings out and searing heat flies through her shoulder. Followed closely by a rapid succession of shots, but there is no more entry of bullets.

Kara, whose only concern at the moment was Madeline, sees her own pistol on the ground and rushes to grab it and flies up, but instead of seeing Nazi soldiers shooting, she sees dead ones, and the Nazi officer with his own pistol in hand, aimed at the last fallen Nazi, with smoke pouring from the barrel. All the families were unharmed, however Kara held her pistol to the officer before hearing the groan behind her, and that is when she realizes Lena’s been shot.

“Lena,” Kara screams. The pilot rushes to Lena’s aid, forgetting the Nazi that just shot his own soldiers. Lena groans in pain but the wound itself doesn’t appear to be too bad. The bullet lies on the ground next to them, so it’s a through and through wound. Kara is about to rip off parts of her shirt to cover the wound when the Nazi kneels down next to them. Kara is quick to kick his legs out and pin him to the ground. He offers no resistance, but Lena coughs through broken words.

“Kara, wait,” Lena reaches to hold Kara’s arm back. Kara releases her hold on the stranger and helps Lena sit up.

“Jack,” Lena coughs. Kara refocuses her attention to Lena’s wound. She proceeds to rip strips of her shirt and covers the bleeding shoulder. Lena winces with the pressure but the shock of Jack before her bears heavily in her mind. “Jack, what are you doing?”

She was not questioning why he was before her, nor why he had just shot numerous soldiers, she was questioning the uniform that he wore. She remembers when Hitler rose to power. She and Jack were close, close enough to keep her mother off her back about finding a man to marry, and Jack was not silent on his hatred for the Nazi party. She remembers the last time she had seen him; it was just before the Nazi’s marched through Belgium in September the year before. He contemplated running away, and begged Lena to come with him. And Lena wanted to. She wanted to leave, to never look back. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t escape her family. And the science that she could pursue was too enticing to pass up. And Lena had come to terms that she’d sold her soul that day. She sold her soul for science. And there was no hope for it to return. But Jack fled, and his soul stayed with him. But now? Now he was wearing a Nazi uniform. When had he sold his soul?

“Jack, how could you wear that?”

“Lena, a lot has happened in the past 8 months. I joined the Nazis to save people.”

“How exactly do you do that,” Kara says with no hint of admiration for the man.

“Kara was it,” Jack asks. “The Nazis destroy everything. I build, I create, or I used to. I won’t let my intellect be used for Nazi machines. So I became an officer, and I can move people around who need saving.”  
Kara considers the response, looking around at the dead Nazi soldiers around her, and that there was no stopping Lucy and Maggie help the Jewish families onto Kara’s DC-3.

“You can do that without being a Nazi,” Lena says.

“Like I said, there’s a lot that has happened in the past 8 months. And I don’t think you have room to talk Lena. I tried to give you an out. We could have ran, we could have escaped, instead you sold your soul to your family.”

Kara comes to Lena’s defense, “She’s not like her family, she has esc…”

“Kara,” Lena stops the blonde. Kara reluctantly quiets herself and continues nursing Lena’s wound. “Jack, I can’t pretend my hands are clean, they aren’t, but don’t think for a second I’m doing anything for my family, you know better.”

“You do it for science,” Jack quips, “I remember your last words to me.”

Lena hates the way this conversation is going, but Jack is right. She doesn’t know what he’s been up to in the past months, and perhaps the man before her isn’t the same man she knew, she’s not the same she was either. But Nazi or not, there is a part of Lena that still loves him, and Lena thinks there is a part of Jack that loves her.

“Jack, I am sorry.” Her apology is an attempt to apologize for her own words in the past few minutes and for her words all those months ago.

“As am I.”

Kara decides to remain silent, this isn’t about her. Her hatred for Nazis had driven her anger towards the man, but she thinks on what has happened in the past week meeting Lena, and Lena, like it or not, is a Nazi, at least her family is. And no matter how much Kara forces herself to believe that Lena is not her family, her last name still is Luthor, and Lena’s proven that she can use her name to get things done within the Nazi party. Jack must be in a similar situation, but she doesn’t have time to dwell on it, for Jack is helping both of them up to their feet.

“You need to leave, now,” he commands. Kara takes Lena into her hold, helping her stay balanced and Lena slightly struggles with the pain but turns around to face Jack.

“Come with us,” Lena asks. And it’s here where Kara wants to interject. She doesn’t know Jack, nor trust him, and she can’t bring him into Krypton. But Jack answers before her.

“No, I can do more good here than wherever you are.”

“But I could…”

“No.” Lena relents, but Jack wasn’t done talking. “Kara?”

Kara turns her head, stunned Jack is asking her anything.

“You need to shoot me. In the leg or shoulder, I don’t care. But I need a cover. This is the only…”

Kara doesn’t hesitate, pulling her 1911 and shooting his left ankle. He falls to the ground.

“KARA,” Lena shouts, but Jack stops her.

“Don’t Lena, this is the only way I can keep my cover. Now get out of here, there will be more soon.”

Kara pulls Lena into her arms, carrying her bridal style. “Jack, I won’t forget about you. I’ll find you and get you out.”

“Worry only for yourself, I will be fine.” He then stares at Kara, “please, keep her safe.”

Kara nods, finding it the only response she could muster, and turns back to her plane and she carries Lena the distance to the stairs, where Lucy takes the Luthor.

Oliver comes around the wings, “I might need to lay low, and I’ll need to abandon the farm.”

Kara regrets uprooting Oliver’s home, “Come with us.”

“No, my home is France. And I can help Lena’s friend here.”

Kara reluctantly obliges, “Take care Oliver.”

Kara is the last to board the plane and she carefully treads through the narrow fuselage to the cockpit, eyeing the fear, and relief in the families’ eyes. They were nearing safety. Lucy had set Lena down by Madeline and her mother. Maggie was checking Lena’s wound and further taking care of it. Kara takes a swift moment to stroke Lena’s hair and lay her hand on Madeline’s shoulder before entering the cockpit where Lucy sat in the co-pilot seat.

“We need to be quick,” Lucy says, already going through the preflight checklist and starting an engine. Kara sits down next to her and follows Lucy in starting up the plane.

They are in the air within minutes and heading home to Krypton. But they weren’t out of the woods yet. Despite Lena’s former warning to Major Kurtz, the sky began to light up with anti-aircraft fire. Kara knew the plane would hold up, and the darkness around them would diminish the gunners’ accuracy, but one lucky hit shattered the glass at Kara’s side, and pieces embedded her shoulder and cut her cheek. Kara carefully maneuvers around the sky and within 10 minutes, the skies are silent save for the steady sound of the engines of the DC-3. Kara takes the controls for a while, and Lucy climbs over the center console and wipes away the blood on Kara’s cheek.

“I think that Luthor girl really likes you,” Lucy says in the headset once she is back in her seat. Kara blushes, but remains focused on flying.

“I think I really like her too.”

They leave it at that. Instead talking about Lucy’s time in France and how excited Lucy is to see Alex, Sam, and Ruby again. Maggie comes into the cockpit at one point and eases Kara’s mind with the fact Lena’s bleeding has stopped and will be fine. It will end up helping their story for when they arrive to Krypton. Kara will land at the near hidden airfield in the mountains, leaving the Jewish families, Lucy, and Maggie there to set up shelter for the families and Kara and Lena would take off and fly back to her airfield. The broken glass in the cockpit and bits and pieces in the fuselage will provide cover for their early return. And Kara knows Lena will give an earful to the major.

Kara is able to relax with the feeling, taking in the calm of her flying until they reach the mountains. Lucy is able to help Kara with the flying, though with the extra hand, it doesn’t make the flight any smoother. Kara knows the families in the back are not comfortable with the erratic maneuvers, but it brings them closer to safety. It’s not long until the hidden airfield is revealed in the night. It is a rather violent approach but Kara lands and their journey is nearing its end. Kara checks on Lena really quick, who had somehow fallen asleep despite the sharp turns before stepping out of the aircraft to help Lucy, Kelly, and Maggie.

Many of the Jews hug Kara, thanking her for saving them. Kara smiles at each one and hugs Madeline tightly before departing, telling her that she will return.

She checks her watch, and the sun will soon be peering past the peaks.

Kara doesn’t waste any more time; she hurries back to her aircraft. Lena has woken by this point and joins Kara in the cockpit. Lena sees the small cuts in her cheek and the small wound from the shattered glass in Kara’s shoulder.

They round the mountain and come into view of the Nazi airfield. Kara switches on fuel dump, allowing her aircraft to look more wounded than it is, which will hopefully sell their story even more. And when her own airfield comes into view, she fakes a struggle with the aircraft, as if Kara was having trouble keeping control of the large cargo plane. But Kara’s expertise sets the aircraft down without much issue, and they come to a stop just in front of Kara’s main hangar, and a car that Major Kurtz is waiting near.

Kara helps Lena exit the aircraft, and Major Kurtz is the first to come forward, and Lena puts on a very impressive display.

“Major Kurtz,” she angrily shouts. “Does my standing in the party mean nothing to you?”

He attempts to respond, but Lena doesn’t let him. “I put trust that you would do well to inform our gunners to keep watch for Kara’s aircraft. So, would you care to explain why we were shot at? Why the commander here and to land in a field and repair her aircraft because of your incompetence.”

“Now Miss Luthor…”

“My brother vouched for you; however, I fail to see why. If you can’t convey a simple command to our soldiers, how am I to trust you to protect my assets here?”

Kara was smirking on the inside, loving how cunning Lena was, and how she left men in power utterly speechless.

“You would do well to leave us now.”

Major Kurtz abides to the wish, and quickly leaves in his car. They watch it speed away and are finally able to rest. They lay down by the FW-190, on cushions Kara had laid out long ago and she finally speaks.

“You’re really good at that.”

Lena smiles, “well, I am a Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Hawker Fury was one of the fastest biplanes in WWII*
> 
> **the comment on Lena's brain not working and it being akin to a He-177 is a reference to the He-177, and how it didn't work.**


End file.
